13 Dead End Drive
by WonderGirl109
Summary: The Titans recieve a distress signal from the mysterious house of Dead End Drive. Could it, in fact, be haunted?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not in any way, shape, or form own Teen Titans.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_13 Dead End Drive_

13 Dead End Drive was the only house on the street. It was the only house around for miles. It was perched atop a steep hill and was surrounded by tall gates. No one came in, and no one came out. Ancient legend of course. _Haunted._ What else is one to expect after hearing an intro like that? _Long ago, on a dark and stormy night, there was a terrible accident. _Well this story is no different. But is the legend merely a legend? Or is the house of 13 Dead End Drive more than meets the eye?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Beast Boy had fled and hid behind the couch.

"Come on BB," Cyborg picked him up and sat him back down on the couch. He turned back to Robin, "So where are we going?"

"13 Dead End Drive," Robin answered.

Beast Boy squealed once again, "Robin, we _can't_ go there. Not _shouldn't_. We CAN'T!"

Starfire cocked her head to the side, "I fail to see where the terror in those words is."

"13 Dead End Drive is haunted," came Raven's dark monotone.

"See?" Beast Boy jumped up, "Even Raven says it's haunted. If Raven says it is, then it is. Who better to know than her, right?"

"Beast Boy, please," Robin shook his head, "We're going to the house. It's like we can just ignore a distress signal!"

"Can't we please just this once?"

"So this house of which you speak," Starfire asked, still confused on the matter, "It is…haunted? Haunted as in ghosts, and witches, and smelly green monsters?"

Robin sighed, "The house is _not_ haunted! We leave in five." He turned to leave.

"Robin!" Beast Boy ran after him and attached himself to his ankle, "Robin! It is _dark_ and it is _raining_. This is just a recipe for a horror story. Can't we just wait 'til morning?"

Robin shook the changeling off, "Five minutes." He left the room.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy attached himself to the droid, "Cyborg you gotta believe me!"

"Sorry BB," Cyborg shrugged, "Captain's orders…" He left as well.

"Star!" cried Beast Boy, "Back me up, here!"

"I apologize, Beast Boy," Starfire hung her head, "But I am not familiar enough with this 'haunted'. Perhaps it will not be as bad as you think." She left the room.

Beast Boy slumped down on the couch, "Why does no one believe me?" he shouted.

"I believe you," came the soft monotone.

Beast Boy looked up and saw Raven uneasy, "Are you OK, Rae?"

"13 Dead End Drive is not a good place to go intruding," she shuddered, "But a distress signal is a distress signal."

"So you think it's haunted too?"

"Think?" Raven snuffed, "I _know_."

Beast Boy jumped up and threw his arms in the air, "Then why are we even _going_?" He watched as Raven started walking out of the room, "Rae, talk to Robin. He'll listen to you. He can't tell you that you've been reading too many comics, or watching too many horror movies."

"We have a duty to perform," she didn't watch as she walked out, "We don't have a choice."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The team approached the large gate, "Oh well. Gate's locked." Beast Boy spun around and began walking away, "Guess we can go home."

Cyborg grabbed him by the collar, "Nothing I can't handle." He changed his arm into his sonic cannon, and sent a blast at the door. The smoke cleared, and yet there was no dent in the fence at all, "Huh?" he sent another blast. Nothing.

"I told you!" said Beast Boy, "_Haunted_!"

"Beast Boy, please," Robin turned to face them, his back to the gate, "This house is not haunted!"

"Uh…Robin?"

"I'm telling you, there's no such thing as haunted houses."

"Robin?"

"And there isn't—"

"Robin!" Raven finally called.

"What?"

"Look," Raven said softly.

Robin turned and saw the gate wide open, "Someone must know we're here…" he said in deep though.

"Yeah!" cried Beast Boy, "Like a ghost!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of whichever villain is in that house and caused that distress signal." Robin nodded and began walking, the other Titans following.

"You know," said Beast Boy, "Aside from the dead trees, rotting smell, and eerie atmosphere, it's actually a very nice house." He paused, "NOT!"

"Come on," Robin started up the steep flight of steps that led to the front door, "We need to hurry and find out where that distress signal came from."

"Of all the bright ideas you've had, Robin," Beast Boy looked around, paranoid, "Hurrying was definitely the best." The walked up the stairs and reached the top, and looked at the decaying wooden door that served as the entrance to the mansion. Robin reached for the large chain that acted as a doorbell, "You're kidding right?" Beast Boy shook his head, "You're ringing the doorbell? Who could possibly be home? This place has been deserted for ever!"

"It's worth a try Beast—" Robin pulled on the chain, and a bell rang throughout the house. A split second later, the ground beneath Robin gave way.

"Robin!" cried Starfire, flying down after him.

"What do we do?" Beast Boy cried.

"What can we do?" asked Cyborg, looking down at the ground. Beast Boy and Raven did the same.

"What the—" Beast Boy cocked his head to the side. The ground where Robin had fallen, and Starfire had flown down was now solid.

"You guys saw them fall, right?" Cyborg knelt down and tapped the ground, "But the ground is solid."

"I told you," Beast Boy put his hands on his hips, "_Haunted_."

"We should leave," said Raven.

"Without Robin and Star?" asked Cyborg, "No way." He shook his head, "We gotta find Robin and Starfire, and also that distress signal. But first we gotta go inside."

Beast Boy shuddered, "Do we have to?"

Cyborg grabbed the back collar of Beast Boy's shirt, kicked open the door, and threw the green boy inside.

"Can we get some light, Cy?" came Beast Boy from within the darkness.

Cyborg turned on his flashlight, and he and Raven walked in. They all looked around. The house was much larger than it looked. There was a large grand staircase, and hallways leading every which way.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Beast Boy wailed, "There's like a million different ways to go, and we—Hey, Cyborg, what happened to the light?" He was now in total darkness, "Cyborg?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not in any way, shape, or form own Teen Titans.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Starfire hopped to her feet and spun around quickly, "Robin?" she called into the darkness, "Robin? Can you hear me?" She heard a groan coming from near her, "Robin!" she cried, create a starbolt which illuminated the room. She saw Robin sprawled out on the ground, "Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

"Starfire?" the boy asked, his eyes slowly opening, "What happened?"

"You rang the doorbell, and then you fell through the floor, and I flew down in an attempt to save you," she shook her head, "But now I do not know where we are."

Robin slowly sat up, cringing at the pain, "Where are the others?"

"I do not know."

"We need to find them," Robin got to his feet, "It might not be safe."

"So you now believe that this house is…haunted, as Beast Boy said?" asked Starfire, slowly rising.

"Of course not," Robin brushed himself off, "Don't be ridiculous, Star. Some lunatic has booby trapped the place, that's all." He looked around the dimly lit room, "Do you hear something?"

Starfire looked around as well, making the starbolt bigger, "Yes, I do."

The room was lit more, and the two could see that they were in a room no bigger than an average walk-in closet. Robin looked at the ground in concentration. Moments later, he lifted his head and looked at the room once more. It looked strangely…different. It looked…smaller. It then hit him. The walls were moving in, "Star! We gotta get out of here!"

Starfire was now pushing against one of the walls, "It is no use! The walls continue to come closer."

"We—gotta—try—" Robin said, grunting as he put his feet on one wall, and pushed against the other with his back. The walls came closer, and the room became smaller, much like the two Titans fear of not making it out alive.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Beast Boy shuddered, "What do we do?"

"For the thousandth time, Beast Boy," Raven scolded, "_I don't know_!"

"Why can't you do your little psychic tracking thingy?

"Don't you think I tried that?" Raven gritted her teeth and shook her head, "Something is keeping me from doing it. Something is stopping me. There is _no_ psychic way to figure out where they are."

The two had found a light switch, and illuminated the large entrance to the massive house. Beast Boy had sought refuge in a corner next to the grandfather clock, and Raven was sitting atop the grand piano. Yes, they had light, but they had no answers, and even worse, no team.

Raven jumped down from the piano and slowly walked towards the staircase, "Whoa! Whoa! Rae!" Beast Boy jumped in front of her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Waiting here is pointless! We need to find the others!"

"You want to go _further_ into the house?" Beast Boy squealed, "Why can't we just wait here?"

"Beast Boy, you know just as well as I do how dangerous this house is. If we don't stick together, there's no telling what might happen!"

"But going in looking for them might just get _us_ killed!" Beast Boy cried. His tone had changed completely. He now had a much mature look in his eyes, "Raven, I know that our friends are missing and are somewhere in the house, but what good is going after them? We can't help them if we're dead. The best we can do is go get help."

Raven looked into his eyes, discovering a newfound respect for the changeling, "You're right."

"I am?" Beast Boy watched as Raven turned around.

"We need to get help," Raven put her hand on the knob, "We need—" She shook the knob, "We need—"

"Rae, what's wrong?"

Raven spun back around, "It's locked."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cyborg felt like he had been over the head with a sack of bricks. He rubbed his head and looked around, "Hello?" he called into his pitch black surroundings, "Anybody home?" He looked around, though he could see nothing, "BB? Rae?" He turned on his shoulder flashlight, "AH!" He cried, jumping back a few feet, "Now this is messed up!" All around him was skeletons. He plugged his nose, "What happened?"

He then heard a muffled sound coming from behind him. He spun around, but saw nothing. He heard the sound again, and began walking down the dank hallway, "Hello?" he called, his voice echoing. The muffled sound grew louder as he walked. He turned a corner and had entered another room. It had many laboratory-like features. Vials, machines, test tubes. In the center was a lab table. Laying on it was Bumblebee. Cyborg ran over and undid her bonds, and un-gagged her.

"It's about time!" said Bumblebee, sitting up and rubbing her wrists.

"I can't get an easy thank you?" asked Cyborg, "I get an it's about time?"

"What took you?"

Cyborg sighed, "One minute, I'm walking into this mansion, next thing I know, I'm the life of a corpse party!"

Bumblebee ignored the pun, "We need to get out of here." He hopped off the table and began walking down another hallway.

"I kinda figured _that_ one out for myself, thanks."

"Stop being such a baby," They had reached a dead end, but Bumblebee was feeling along the wall.

"How did you get here, anyway?" asked Cyborg, watching her in confusion.

"All of Titans East is here," Bumblebee didn't look away from the wall, "Somehow, we got separated and now we need to find them."

"My Titans are here, too," explained Cyborg, "So if you're not too busy, maybe we could look for them. You know, while we're here." Bumblebee didn't respond. She was too focused on the wall, "What are you doing, anyway?"

"When they brought me here, the man that was carrying me came through this wall."

"Like, opened a secret passage?"

"No, like, walked right through it," Bumblebee sighed, "Well, there's no use in going this way. The wall is solid."

"Not for long," said Cyborg, "Step aside." He pulled Bumblebee out of the way and created his sonic cannon. He fired a few shots, then waiting for the smoke to clear. Where the wall had been, there was now a pile of rubble, and a giant hole. He bowed and extended his arm to the side, "After you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What is this? All still alive? Oh no, no, no. We cannot have this. We cannot have this at all."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

More to come soon. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not in any way, shape, or form own Teen Titans.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Great idea, Raven," Beast Boy said, sarcastically, "Let's go into the dark and eerie basement!"

"Robin and Starfire fell _down,_" Raven told him, "Now we need to go _down_."

"What about Cyborg?"

"He could be anywhere. At least we have some idea as to where Starfire and Robin could be."

After being unable to get out of the house by any means, the two Titans were distraught. Beast Boy had returned to being terrified, and Raven was again uneasy, knowing that the only way to help their friends was to find them themselves.

The two reached the bottom of the dank staircase, "Stay on guard," said Raven, looking around, "There's no telling what might—"

"Raven!" cried Beast Boy, tackling her to the ground. The two lay there, motionless for a moment.

"Beast Boy, would you care to tell me why you just tackled me?"

Beast Boy slowly stood up, "Look." He pointed to where they had once been standing.

Raven sat up at gaped at the sight of the large pendulum, now slowing down, "What…how…" She shuddered as the enormous blade swung from side to side, "We should keep moving." She stood up and continued walking.

"What?" Beast Boy walked quickly to catch up with her, "That's it? I don't even get a thank you?"

"I could have handled it," replied Raven, not looking at him.

"Yeah, before or after you were sliced in two?"

Raven said nothing.

"Fine," Beast Boy shook his head, "See if I ever save your life again." He looked at the ceiling, "But just so you know, you owe me—" Raven had grabbed his collar, causing him to stop walking, "What the—" Beast Boy looked down and saw the huge hole in the ground, and his foot hovering above it.

Raven said nothing, she just knelt down and began investigating the hole.

"OK," Beast Boy cleared his throat, "So we're even. I keep you from being diced up, and you save me from plunging to my death."

Raven wasn't listening. She was feeling along the side of the large hole.

"What are you doing?" asked Beast Boy, kneeling down beside her.

"This hole," she said, "It's not supposed to be here. It's almost as if someone blew up the floor."

"Maybe it was Cyborg," said Beast Boy, hope in his voice.

Raven kicked a small rock into the hole. It took a while for it to _clunk_, "Not likely. Why would Cyborg blast a random hole in the ceiling? He would have no way of getting up here."

"What about Starfire? Starfire can fly," Beast Boy thought for a moment, "Maybe—"

"Starfire blasted the ceiling and flew up through it," said Raven, coolly.

"Hey, I was just gonna say that," Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"They must have gone this way," Raven flew up and over the hole. Beast Boy said nothing, turned into a bird, and flew over as well. They walked for a few more yards, their only lighting being a few dim light bulbs, from which they had found a light switch. They couldn't see very far in front of them, but they finally came into a fork in the tunnel, "Left or right?" she thought out loud. She turned to Beast Boy, "Maybe we should split up."

"Split up? Are you crazy?" cried Beast Boy.

"Then what do we do?"

"Let me handle this," Beast Boy cracked his knuckles, "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by its toe. If he hollers let him go. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe!" He paused, "We go right!"

Raven sighed, "Right it is…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So you got a distress signal, too, huh?" Cyborg thought for a moment, "I wonder who sent it out, then…"

"Whoever it was, we need to find them," said Bumblebee, "There's no telling what other stuff can happen around here."

"But what happened after you got here?" asked Cyborg, "How did you guys get separated."

"We walked into the house, but everything was dark. We couldn't see a thing. I heard some kind of yell come from one of the guys, not sure which one, and then I felt someone grab me. I tried to break away, but he held something up to my face that made me weak. I couldn't move, and he started carrying me," Bumblebee explained, "I watched as he took me down a ton of winding hallways, which were more like tunnels if you ask me. I saw him approach the dead end, and walk right through it. After that, I lost consciousness and woke up tied down to that table."

"And then you heard me yelling, tried your best to call to me, I untied you, and here we are, walking through the labyrinth that is this house," Cyborg shook his head, "This is crazy. What kind of psycho lives in this place?"

"One that obviously doesn't want us to reach that distress signal," Bumblebee said.

"What about the other Titans?"

"They're probably doing the same thing," Bumblebee told him, "With ten of us on the job, I don't think it will be that hard."

"This place is dangerous, Bee," Cyborg said, seriously, "I got knocked out and was chillin' with a bunch of skeletons, and you were knocked out too, and tied down to a lab table. Who knows what could have happened to the others?"

"Well for now, they'll just have to fend for themselves because _we_ have no idea where we even are!" Bumblebee threw her arms in the air out of frustration.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the end of the hall. At the end as a large wooden door. The two looked at each other, shrugged, and Cyborg pushed open the door. He walked into the room, his flashlight on. Bumblebee walked in behind him, "There's nothing here," said Cyborg, looking around. He shined his light on the blank walls and vacant floor.

"Well that was a waste of time," said Bumblebee, turning to leave the room, "What?"

Cyborg turned around as well and saw her tugging on the now closed door, "What are you doing?"

"The door," said Bumblebee, "I didn't close it, did you?"

"I walked in before you."

"Well I didn't close it," Bumblebee put her foot against the wall and continued tugging at the doorknob, "And now it's locked."

"Let go before you hurt yourself," said Cyborg, moving Bumblebee away from the door. He drew his sonic cannon, and blasted the door, but it remained unharmed, "What?" He blasted it again, "What the hell kinda door is this?" He sent repeated blasts at it, but each one failed.

"Stop before you hurt yourself," said Bumblebee, "Leave it to a professional." She drew her two guns and started blasting the door. After a few moments of fire, the door was still undamaged.

Cyborg looked around, "Great! Now we're stuck in here!" Then, suddenly, Bumblebee let out a shriek, "Whoa! What?"

Bumblebee had jumped into Cyborg's arms, "Look!" she cried.

Cyborg looked at the ground and saw creatures of all kinds. Snake, spiders, lizards, "This can't be good." He dropped Bumblebee and started blasted them, "I could use some help!"

Bumblebee had regained her composure and was now blasting away as well, "We need to get out of here!"

"How do we do that?"

"There coming out of a crack on the other side of the room. Blast that and we should be able to break through!" said Bumblebee, trying her best not to get bitten by any of the more-than-likely poisonous creatures.

As he blasted away the creatures, that were increasing in numbers at an incredible rate, Cyborg managed to take a shot at the crack in the wall where critters were pouring out of. It had only created a small hole, but at least it had worked. As time progressed, both Titans were able to hit the wall enough times to make a person-sized hole. The only problem was that that was where the critters were coming out of…

Cyborg then heard a cry of pain and spun around immediately. He saw Bumblebee, clutch her ankle, and a small snake slithering away, "Bee!" He cried. The critters were now scurrying away, back through the hole in the wall, "Bee!" Cyborg ran over to her, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. She then fell to the ground.

"Bee!" Cyborg knelt down beside her. She was sweating profusely, but at least she was breathing.

"I'm…fine…" her eyelids fluttered a few times, and then slowly fluttered shut.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Robin, I do not like this place," Starfire shuddered, "I do not like it at all."

"Neither do I, Star," said Robin, "But we have to find the others before we can do anything."

"What do you think has become of our friends?" asked Starfire, "What if they have been faced with dangers such as we have?"

"We can only hope for the best until we can find them," Robin shook his head, "Maybe we shouldn't have made a left turn at the fork. This tunnel isn't getting us anywhere."

"Wait, I see something ahead," said Starfire, quickening her pace. Her starbolt did not provide much light, so they could only see a few yards ahead of them. Once the two got closer, Starfire gasped, and Robin's jaw dropped.

The tunnel they were in was about 3 yards wide. On the wall to their right, was Mas y Menos, with a large javelin like object going through them. The were pinned to the wall by the weapon, and a trail of blood had trickled to the ground, forming a small puddle.

Both Starfire and Robin gaped at the sight of the Spanish-speaking shishcabob. Starfire began to cry. Robin tried his best to comfort her, "But we should keep moving." He hung his head, "There's nothing we can do to help them now." Starfire still sobbed, and began walking, "Wait!" Robin held her back. He picked up a small rock and tossed it a few yards in front of him. From the wall on their left, shot about six arrows, one right after another, as the rock passed that spot on the wall. Robin looked harder and saw the small holes in the wall, "We need to be careful."

"But how do we get across without suffering the same fate as them?" Starfire gestured to Mas y Menos.

Robin shook his head, "We go as fast as we possibly can, and hope to God that we don't get hit."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not in any way, shape, or form own Teen Titans.

PS- if this story resembles saw 2 in any way, its totally an accident. I've never seen the movie…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come on, just stay with me," Cyborg said, sprinting down the halls.

"I _am_ with you," although Bumblebee was poisoned, and now slowly dying, the bitterness has not left her voice. She was weak, and Cyborg had to carry her as he desperately searched for help.

"Is anyone here?" he shouted, his voice echoing through the empty halls. He looked down at Bumblebee, who's eyes were closed. He nudged her.

"Will you stop nudging me?" her voice was fading, but still angry. She wasn't going to give up so quickly. But Cyborg had to find help, and fast, "I keep telling you, I'm fine. I could even walk if I wanted to."

"Of course, Bee," Cyborg paid no attention. She had been saying things like that for the entire 20 minutes they had been running around in search of anyone that could help. It was an unusually long time for a poison to take, but Cyborg could tell she was fading. He needed to find somebody. He didn't know how much longer he had left. He was lucky to have had as much time as he did.

Just then, as he turned a corner, he felt something go whizzing by his head, and explode a few feet behind him. He looked up, and saw Speedy running down the hall towards him, "Sorry," he said, "I thought you were something that was trying to kill me."

"Speedy, great to see you, man!" Cyborg was overjoyed to see someone he could trust, "Bee needs help!"

"What happened?"

"She got bitten by a snake and she's fading."

"I some kind of first aid station thing a while back," said Speedy, "Maybe there's something there that can help her."

"What are we waiting for?" Cyborg asked as they began running down the hall. After a few moments, Cyborg spoke, "Wait, what's trying to kill you?"

"A bunch of big ass dogs started chasing me," said Speedy as they ran, "They would have ripped me apart if I hadn't managed to close a door before they could follow me out of a hallway."

"There is some messed up shit happening in this place, man," said Cyborg, "I just want to get out of here. Preferably alive, you know."

"Take a left up here," said Speedy, as they reached a small room with a red cross on it. Cyborg kicked down the door and they walked in. He placed Bumblebee down on the medical bed, and he and Speedy started rummaging through cabinets, "What kind of snake was it?"

"I don't know, man!" Cyborg was throwing items that wouldn't work over his head behind him, "Isn't there just a generic poison curer?"

"I think this could work," Speedy drew a small vial and a hypodermic needle, handing it to Cyborg.

"I ain't givin' her no shots," Cyborg shook his head, "I don't even like getting them!"

"Fine," Speedy sighed and filled the needle, "I'll do it." He injected the antidote into Bumblebee, then disposed of the needle. "That should—" he suddenly stopped, "Shh!" He crept over to the door, back to the wall. Cyborg was silent. Speedy tiptoed towards where the door had once been. He heard footprints, and growls, "It's those damn dogs!" He whispered, "We gotta get out of here!" He looked around frantically, "Look! Another door!" There was another door on the opposite side of the room, "Let's go!"

"What?" Cyborg watched as Speedy sprinted to the other side. He turned to follow, but then crashed into a few trays. They fell to the floor with an echoing clatter. He heard barking, and he instantly looked at Speedy.

"Come on!" Speedy threw the door open.

"What about Bee?" Cyborg asked, watching Speedy run out.

"Leave her!" Speedy said, not turning around.

Cyborg turned and saw the dogs standing at the entrance to the room, "Aww, man! This is some Resident Evil shit right here!" He turned and made a break for it, feeling every ounce of him being weighed down with guilt. He ran out the door, and heard the dogs following.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That was most unpleasant," Starfire sat on the ground, hugging her knees.

"We should keep moving," said Robin, not stopping walking.

"But Robin, what of your arm?" she pointed to the wound, "Surely you should rest."

"I'm fine," he growled. Starfire stood up and followed him.

The two had managed to get passed the shooting arrows with their lives. However, Robin had made one wrong move, and got shot in the arm. Starfire insisted treating it properly, but Robin declined. All he wanted to do was keep moving. He just wanted to find their friends and get out.

So they kept walking. They didn't know where they were, or where they were going.

They went up a flight of stairs, and through a door. This was weird. They seemed to be back in the house. They were no longer in the underground tunnels, but in the house itself. Feeling slightly relived, they stopped for a moment. Robin looked around, "We need to find a way out, then try to find everyone else."

"But we have not a single idea where we are," Starfire sighed, "We are going to be lost in this house for the rest of eternity."

"Don't say that, Star," Robin shook his head, "We'll be out of here in no time." He breathed heavily, "No time." He repeated, not for Starfire's sake, but his own.

They started walking down the hallway again. They turned a corner and froze. There were two very big, very scary dogs looking right at them.

Starfire squealed in fright, but Robin covered her mouth, "Run." He whispered, as the two took off running in the opposite direction. Robin could hear them following, "In here!" He cried, thrusting a door open, and running inside.

They ran in, and Starfire slammed and locked the door behind them, leaning with her back against the door, "What were those frightening creatures?"

Robin put his ear against the door, "Well, whatever they were, they're gone now." He turned and saw that they were in a bedroom of sorts. He sat down on the bed, his head in his palms, "We gotta get out of here Star."

Starfire nodded, still frozen where she was, "I do not like it here. I do not like it here one bit."

"We'll get out of here," Robin nodded, panting, "I promise."

Starfire forced a smile, "I can only hope that—"

"Star!"

Before Starfire could even finish her sentence, she had fallen backwards. Backwards and _through_ the wooden door she had been leaning against.

Robin ran over to the door, and threw it open, "Star?" he cried. But instead of seeing Starfire, he saw an angry, growling dog.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"This place is some kind of maze or something, I swear," Beast Boy shook his head. They had made a dozen different turns a dozen different times. Any sliver of hope that they would find their friends was now gone.

"Wait, what's that?" said Raven, quickening her pace. She and Beast Boy reached an end to the labyrinth. It was a large stone door, "Help me." Said Raven, as she tried to push it aside. Beast Boy alone wasn't enough to help her. He had morphed into a gorilla, and together, they pushed open the door. Raven's heart sunk as she realized that this tunnel was no different than the tunnel they had been in seconds before. They had walked into the hall a few feet, but didn't know what the use was. They were lost in this maze.

Then, behind them, they heard a strange noise. They spun around and saw that the rock door had shifted back into place, "Ahh!" Beast Boy morphed into a small mouse.

"Come on," Raven turned and started walking back down the hall.

Beast Boy returned to his normal state, "Raven, really heavy stone doors don't just _close_."

"Well what would you like to do about it?" asked Raven , "There's no way I'm going to try and move that thing again. We might as well keep moving."

They continued walking, until Raven heard an unusual sound. It was almost like a faint _splash_. She looked down and saw that the floor had about a centimeter of water. She hadn't remembered it being there moments before. Then again, she didn't see why it mattered. Probably just a leak or something.

Moments passed, and Beast Boy looked back down at the ground. The water was now at his ankles. He quickly looked up at Raven, who looked back at him, "Run!" She cried, as the two took off down the narrow hallway. The water was rising rapidly. Within seconds it had gone from their ankles to their knees. Beast Boy had morphed into a bird, and Raven was flying, though neither of them saw an end to the tunnel. But they still raced as fast as they could, praying that a way out would come around soon.

The water was now up to Raven's neck, so she surrounded herself in a black dome, and continued flying down the hall. Beast Boy was now a shark, and was swimming as fast as he could to keep up with Raven. It didn't matter to him what was going on. He could breathe underwater. It was Raven he was worried about. He didn't know just how much air she would have in that little black bubble of hers.

The water level had now hit the ceiling, and there was no sign of a way out. Beast Boy looked hard to see within the black dome. He saw Raven weakening. She needed air. She needed to breath. But the hallway was filled with water, and there was no way for her to get any air. They needed to find a way out. _Now_.

Beast Boy then saw the dome disappear, and Raven softly drifted down to the floor of the hall. He didn't know what to do. He had to help her, but if he changed back into a person, he wouldn't be able to breath. He had to do something. He had to do something fast. He then saw a figure coming towards them. Thinking it couldn't be anything good, his heart raced. But he then saw the black haired merman that was Aqualad. He watched as he scooped up Raven, and begin swimming in the direction from whence he came. Beast Boy, feeling confused and relived at the same time, followed.


End file.
